1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scooters and, more specifically, to a jogging scooter, which is provided with two parallel tracks for jogging.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional kick scooter is a wheeled vehicle propelled by one foot. When riding a kick scooter, the user needs to rest one foot on the kick scooter and kick the other foot against the ground. According to this kick scooter riding method, the legs receive different exercising amount. Further, this structure of kick scooter is particularly designed for young people, not suitable for older persons.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a jogging scooter, which can be used as a kick scooter as well as a jogging exerciser. It is another object of the present invention to provide a jogging scooter, which is suitable for people of different ages. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a jogging scooter, which keeps the legs exercised in equal exercising amount. To achieve these and other objects and according to one aspect of the present invention, the jogging scooter comprises a base holding a set of tracker rollers, two tracks mounted on the tracker rollers and arranged in parallel, a front wheel rack provided at a front side of the base, two front wheel holders respectively pivoted to the front wheel rack and linked by a link and supporting a respective front wheel, a steering column mounted on the front wheel rack and coupled to the link for steering control, a rear wheel axle mounted in a rear side of the base and supporting a pair of rear wheels, and two gears meshed together and respectively mounted on the rear wheel axle and the rear tracker roller for transmission of rotary force. According to another aspect of the present invention, a brake is provided at the front side of the base and controlled by a brake lever to stop the tracker rollers from rotation. According to still another aspect of the present invention, two collapsible footplates are provided at two sides of the base.